Pikmin 3: Together Forever
by SunlightShrine
Summary: It's official! Alph and Brittany are getting married! Follow them on the path leading them to forever from joy and laughter to suspense and danger, and discover how strong the power of true love is!
1. Chapter 1: Gone Shopping!

**Author's Note: Haha! Yes! It is here! The new story! **

**I'm very happy for how this started, check it out! :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey Brittany take a look at this one!" My sister Bethany called out to me from across the room.

I answered her, "Hold on Beth, I'm looking at this one."

We were browsing the aisles of Koppai Bridal Boutique, where there were so many wedding dresses to choose from it's no wonder that so many bride-to-be women take so long to find just the right one.

While I was looking at a strapless fit and flare, Bethany brought over one that was mermaid style. It was extremely low cut…

I gave her a straight look, "Beth I don't think I should go for a mermaid…"

She smiled impishly, "Aw why not Britt? It would show off your figure, plus I think you would look cute as a mermaid! Wouldn't she Auntie Bea?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Hahaha." Auntie Bea chuckled softly, "Now, now Bethany this is all about Brittany. Let her decide what she wants."

"Just suggesting, that's all." She assured and went to put the dress back.

I leaned close to Bea and whispered, "Thanks Auntie Bea, that dress was a little too much for me."

She nodded and noticed the one I had in hand, "Oh that one is beautiful Brittany."

"Mm-hmm" I smiled and stared at it for a bit, then handed it to her, "I'll try this one on."

As I started to rush to the dressing room, my sister shouted out, "Hey Brittany, check this out!"

Her excited tone caught my attention, so I trotted over to where she was. She was standing next to an open closet door.

The dress she was holding absolutely sent my jaw dropping to the floor, it was the trashiest thing I had ever seen in my whole life. This thing was literally a corset attached to a poofy, tiny mini-skirt and that was it.

"Oh my goodness, where did you find that!?" I laughed.

"In this closet!" She pointed, "I was curious so I opened to see what was in here, and I found this!" She collapsed in a fit of laughter.

My hand was over my mouth, "I didn't believe they sold those kinds of dresses here!"

"That dress is a custom-made."

It was the storekeeper and she had appeared behind us, accompanied by a brunette woman. The young miss stepped forward and snatched the dress (if you could even call it that) from Bethany, shooting her a fuming glare before walking away quickly.

There was an awkward silence as Bethany made a scoffing sound with an amused look on her face. I shaded my eyes with my hand, feeling embarrassed.

"Do you ladies need any help?" The storekeeper broke the silence.

"I… I was just gonna try this one." I excused myself and hid myself in the dressing room.

"_Well this just got awkward." _

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I'd never felt so excited and nervous at the same time so much in my life. Finally I was going to marry the love of my life and settle down. All sorts of thoughts that I couldn't distinguish from ran through my mind, one thing was for sure it was making me even more nervous.

My co-worker Carl came to pat my shoulder, "Hey what' the matter Alph?"

I looked at him, "Nothing really, I'm just kind of worried."

He knew immediately what I was talking about, "Hey don't worry about it okay? You just have wedding jitters, that's perfectly normal."

I nodded, "Yeah… you're right, that's all it is."

Again I felt high hopes, "I can't wait…"

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

_Together with their families_

_Alph Dustin Riverdale and Brittany Leah DeMira _

_Invite you to share with them_

_The joy of their wedding day_

_At the Rose Garden Dream Palace _

My eyes were glued on the letter I had received for more than a few minutes. Somehow I knew this day was coming, and now it's here.

Alph and Brittany are getting married, don't get me wrong I am happy for them. Deep down I can't help but feel a bit sad, after all she's been the love of my life for a long time. I truly do love her, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and had the honor of traveling with.

But it looks like this is the end of the road for me. She loves Alph and I have to respect that.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I stepped out the dressing room wearing the beautiful fit and flare that I had found. Bethany and Auntie Bea looked at me, very excited.

"That is so beautiful Britt!" Bethany exclaimed.

Bea agreed, "Indeed it is. What do you say, Brittany?"

"Hmm…" I pondered while staring into the three mirrors I was standing in front of, "I like it but I don't love it. You know what I'm saying?"

I went through a few more dresses, and a few more satisfactory results. But nothing that I truly loved. I could've kept on going for as long as I wished, but my stomach started to growl at me.

I changed back into my street clothes consisting of jeans and a red blouse, "It's almost time for lunch, let's take a break and come back later!" I told Beth and Bea.

"Hold on!" Bethany stopped me, "Try this one on, just one more."

She held a stunning dress in her hand, it was a sweetheart neckline ball gown generously decorated with diamond bling.

Since I liked how the dress looked, I decided to try it on, "All right, but just one more then we'll go to lunch."

Like the other dresses it was a slight struggle to get it on, I was almost scared to turn around and face myself in the mirror that was available in that small changing room.

Once I did… I almost couldn't believe that that woman in the mirror was me. I looked like… well… a princess!

"Brittany are you okay in there?" Bethany knocked, as I was taking a little bit longer.

"Yeah I'm coming out. I think this is the one!" I excitingly answered.

"Oh really? Well take a step out here and let us see!"

And I did, and when I did, my family stopped. They just stopped.

"Wooowww! You're sooo beautiful Britt!" Bethany fawned.

Bea smiled warmly, "That's gorgeous Brittany, what do you think?"

I stepped in front of the three mirrors. It was amazing, I looked stunning at every angle.

"This is great… I think this is great! This is it, this is the dress!" I started to bounce a little.

The elated feeling was interrupted by my stomach growling again.

I giggled, "Right… so um, let's buy this dress and get some lunch already! I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ordinary Day

**Alph's POV**

From out of my closet, I tried on a white tuxedo that belonged to my grandfather. I'm not sure how it ended up in my closet, it's like, a magical sign or something.

I imagined myself at the altar… with my dear Brittany standing close. We say our wedding vows…. And it's together forever.

I was so excited… and at the same time somewhat relieved that my old high school friends had gone far away after graduating. Knowing them they would probably try to talk me out of it.

I had some glory days behind me…

But now my best days are ahead of me.

After changing out of the suit and hanging it back up, I wondered into my living room with a sudden feeling of listlessness… and I think I know why.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Captain Charlie, I know that he seemed to love Brittany as much as I do. Although it would annoy me like crazy whenever he tried to flirt with her. Not that I was too worried, I know Brittany didn't much care for him, to this day she still feels that way to an extent… hehe…

But I was hoping he would get over her soon, we are counting on him to be our guest of honor.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"Wow, today sure was a quick day." I noticed as I looked at the clock in my car, "It's almost four o'clock!"

Days like this don't happen on a regular basis, so I'm always happy when they do. I'm always open for some extra free time.

Driving into my driveway, I fished my house keys out of my pocket, approached and unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Quack!" My lovely Elizabeth greeted me happily and flew up to me.

"Hey there Elizabeth, surprised to see me home so early?"

"Quack! Quack!"

I laughed, her webbed feet felt funny against my chest, "All right Elizabeth, I'll get your food out."

As I passed my desk, I saw the wedding invitation from Alph and Brittany on my desk. I sighed after reading it again. I will admit I was bewildered, they've only been going out for a short time… then again they've known each other since college which I guess is all right. Is it?

What a sweet and sorrowful power that love can be… no doubt it's such a potent emotion. Amazing on how one word can have such an effect…

I sat down on my couch, "Alph's going to be her husband very soon now. I… I really wanted her to be mine… but what can you do?"

"QUACK!" Elizabeth snapped me out of it.

I laughed, "All right, let's get your food."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It felt like an eternity for our waiter to come back with our orders, I sure wish we could get some time warp machines going on. What can I say? I'm hungry!

"Geez Britt!" Bethany laughed, "When it comes to food you're a vacuum! Slow down before you start to choke!"

"I'm sorry." I meekly stated.

"You remember what happened the last time you ate that fast? Then that chunk of Disguised Delicacy got stuck in your throat?"

"Of course I do! It's hard to forget a time when you're in danger of dying." I said that also remembering getting cornered by the Plasma Wraith on PNF 404… ugh…

"That's true, thank goodness you turned out okay from that monster you told us about." Bethany mentioned, speak of the devil.

"You said it Beth."

Changing the subject, I had so much on my mind and all of it good. The wedding, the marrying, the party after… I felt like I was in a dream… a wonderful honey-in-the-heart dream. I could not stop smiling. Also partially because I kind of can't. If my smile faded for a millisecond my sister would probably reach over and use her fingers to curve my mouth back.

Not that I minded, because I'm never going to unsmile today! NEVER!

Because I'm happy!

* * *

**Author's Note: _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!_**

_**Because I'm happy!**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!**_

**Hai everyone :D hope you enjoyed this chapter even though nothing too exciting happened. ;p**

**Plus I recycled some more paragraphs from my old story. Oh well! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Day!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome! **

**This is it! It is finally here! :D**

**Come on in, have a seat! There's plenty available!**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

This was it, today was the day. As I'm here right now, these are the last moments that I will be an unmarried woman. Bethany was kneeled right beside me fiddling with my dress, I'll admit as finicky as she can be at times I'd never seen her so picky before today.

Then again this is the day I'm going to get married.

One look in the mirror I almost couldn't believe that this was me, and that this was happening today. I've had that unique feeling ever since Alph proposed to me that day, and I'm just so happy!

It's only a matter of time now before the carriage pulls up in front of my house to take me to the church where Alph would be waiting for me. After Bethany took a step back and left the room I checked the mirror one more time just to make sure that my makeup was where it was supposed to be.

Bethany and I were at Auntie Bea's house, Bea was already up at the church and she was no doubt going to help out in making everything just right. It was decided that both Bethany and Bea were going to walk me down the aisle, I know it's not tradition but hey, we're a close family.

"Thank goodness it's not a bad hair day." I smiled at myself.

"BRITTANY THE CARRIAGE IS HERE, ARE YOU READY!?" I heard my sister bellow from the front of the house.

I reached back and delicately flipped my veil in front of my face. I took a deep breath and followed Bethany.

* * *

**lph's POV**

I nervously fidgeted with my white tuxedo, I saw my grandfather in the mirror behind me looking amused.

"I've never gotten married before." I told him, even though that was kind of obvious. I was just trying to make an excuse for my nervousness.

"I know that Alph." He chuckled, "I was as nervous as you when I first married your grandmother."

My little brother Ray popped into the room suddenly, "Geez Alph you have the wedding jitters bad! Don't worry about a thing, Brittany's gonna be here soon!" and left as quickly as he popped in.

"Easier said than done Ray." I said quietly despite that he had gone.

Grandfather left the room soon after and I continued to watch myself in the mirror.

All of a sudden… A memory from my childhood came to thought…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alph proudly walked to school that day. Why? Because today was his birthday, he was nine years old as of today._

"_I'm nine years old! Today is my birthday!" He chanted in his head as he entered the elementary school. _

_In his classroom, his peers greeted him with "Happy Birthday!" left and right. When the teacher entered the room, she led the class in singing 'Happy Birthday' to him._

_Eventually it was time for gym, and the coach found out about Alph's birthday._

"_Hey Alph so today is your birthday huh?" He asked in front of his peers, "Do you want a cake?"_

"_Yeah!" Alph enthused._

"_Or would you like a kiss from one of these girls here?" He joked. _

"_EWWW!" Alph and everyone else replied._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I laughed at the memory, at the humor that as a kid I found the mere thought of kissing a girl to be gross.

"Kids…" I chuckled, "Hard to believe how time fast flies and how much we grow and change."

A knock on the door interrupted my chain of thought, following my Grandfather looking in, "Alph, your bride just got here."

I could feel my heart beating after that.

"Are you ready for this?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Looks like everybody's here, wow looks like we're going to need some extra chairs!

The wedding was the talk of the town, and I completely understand why! I mean geez, two of Koppai's Heroes fell in love and are now getting married! What could be more romantic than that?

To everyone's eyes, I seemed to be the one 'watching over' their love. Making witty jokes and sarcastic remarks, it was part of who I am.

I managed to put aside my feelings for Brittany just for her to be happy. After all I was always taught that to truly love someone is to always put their feelings before your own, no matter what.

That's exactly what I'm doing now.

Alph showed up from another room and went to stand at the altar, I gave him a wave and he waved back.

As Brittany's shadow appeared at the front door, everyone sat down and the room became so quiet you could hear a penny fall on the carpet.

The music started to play, and Brittany walked in the room. I was taken aback at how stunning she was, I had my eyes on her the whole time she walked slowly to the altar, she smiled from ear to ear and I could see her blushing under her veil, her sister and aunt walked by her side.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

"_Brittany you are so gorgeous! You dazzle and shine!" _My brain was just screaming. I wouldn't be surprised if I just fainted right there.

Her aunt and sister stopped short of the altar steps and allowed her to stand in front of me, facing me. The priest began to read his words in a warm voice,

"Friends, we have gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of love."

Brittany and I looked at each other with ecstatic expressions.

"Alph, repeat after me." He began, "I Alph, take you Brittany. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour your all the days of my life."

I complied happily, I Alph, take you Brittany. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

He looked at me as if to say, 'very good'. Then turned to Brittany, "Now Brittany, repeat after me. I, Brittany, take you Alph, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"I, Brittany, take you Alph, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life!" She practically cheered.

"Well then." The priest continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He stepped to the side, "You may kiss the bride."

We stepped toward each other, and I wrapped my arms around her and we shared a grand kiss.

Just like that the church erupted in cheering applause. But we didn't mind, neither of us had felt so overjoyed in our lives. Till the end, I'll be with her and that's a promise I well intend to keep.

Our life together had officially begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: AWWWWW ^.^**

**Hahaha... XD I feel like I've tormented you guys from waiting for this... I hope this was good ^-^**

**Ahh... I feel embarrassed now for some reason. Silly me... ^.^**

**I'll be back ASAP as usual, and sorry for the long wait! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Madness with Cake!

**Author's Note: HIIIIIIIII! :D**

**Sorry I've been away! I've had no will to write, combined with doing summer supper happy fun stuff! :D ^o^ Yippee!**

**So here's the next chapter! ;D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The look on Alph's face was fascinating to me when we finally broke our kiss, I was flushed a little with pure happiness. Finally the ring was on my finger, and on his. I beamed, I was the happiest woman on all of Koppai and I certainly looked it.

So many people were there, big families, little families (if that existed here), friends and acquaintances filled the church and flowed out into the yard.

My trance was suddenly broken by a bright, split-second flash.

"Hahaha! That's a great shot!" Captain Charlie laughed hardily, camera in hand. Nearby folks chuckled along.

I blushed and took a step closer to Alph, and he too was blushing.

"How's about you two take a bite of that cake and I get a picture huh?"

"Geez Captain…" Alph coyly said, he took a fork from the table and used it to take a piece of the cake. He then held it up to my mouth and I shyly took a bite as the flash enveloped us. Charlie's camera captured similar exquisite moments and we (mostly me) took a few more bites of the sweet cake until we finally backtracked down the aisle together. Cheers and congrats came from both sides as we got showered in confetti.

The entire audience followed us into the vast ballroom, where the DJ stood on the stage ready to get everyone dancing to the grooves.

But first…

"All right everyone!" The DJ announced, "First, we'll have our lovely newly wedded couple grace the floor with a slow dance." His voice deepened.

The lights went dim and all eyes in the room went to us. The slow hypnotic rhythm of the romantic music grabbed us both. In the midst of the dance floor we were the only ones. Our eyes met, our arms held each other, and we gently danced along with the beat.

"I love you so much Alphie…" I whispered in his ear.

He smiled sweetly and leaned in for a kiss, "And I love you, I always will."

After what seemed like forever the DJ spoke, "All right people it's time to kick this up a notch!" and this dance hoppin' beat sounded through the speakers. Before we knew it, the dance floor was crowded. But it didn't matter, we were having fun anyway.

I grew tired a lot quicker than I realized, probably because of this heavy dress. Oh well what can you do?

"Alphie, I'm going to sit. I need a break…"

"Sure thing! I'm gonna bring you some more of that great cake okay?"

I laughed, "You know me so well…" and sat at the nearest table.

When he left to get the cake, Bethany came over and sat down, "Well, well! How do you feel now?" She asked happily.

"Fantastic." I breathed out, trying to catch my breath.

She chuckled, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better, or at least not since we saved Koppai."

She nodded with a smile, "This is all crazy, it's a good crazy of course but still."

At that time I saw Alph returning with a large slice, "Here Brittany, I got you the biggest piece that would fit on this plate-WHOA!"

Right as he finished talking, he had slipped forward. The cake? Slid right off the plate… and coated all over my hair and face.

Everyone noticed and gasps, the whole room went quiet. Even the DJ shut off the music.

Alph looked at me, his entire face was redder than an overripe Insect Condo. Alph's little brother Ray, stood behind Alph.

"Oopes, sorry about that." He mischievously smirked.

I didn't even hesitate, I took a big chunk out of my bangs threw it over Alph and hit Ray right in the eye. Just give him a candy apple and decorate him in mints and licorice he would've looked like a candy pirate.

"Oh it's on!" Ray shouted and ran to the cake, and it was indeed on.

It didn't take long for everyone to rush to the cake table, pieces of cake, whipped cream and other foods were flying through the air constantly within seconds. The DJ turned on the upbeat music and even he stepped down the join the fun fray.

By far, this was the most massive food fight I have ever been involved in.

Minutes later it did die down. Everyone was covered in food, but back to dancing and talking.

"Well that sure was exciting." Bethany stated, she had whipped cream and sprinkles in her hair and framing her face.

"Yeah it was." I agreed.

"Well I'm ready to go." Alph said.

I replied, "Me too, that wore me out."

Bethany looked at us, "All right then."

* * *

The limousine was right there in the front waiting for us.

Amused I thought to myself, _"Has he been here the entire time?" _and silently giggled. Alph rushed to the door and held it open for me, "After you my dear."

I smiled at him and started to step in. I gotta say, I don't know what's harder, fighting some of the gigantic beasts we fought on PNF-404 or getting into this vehicle with the dress I was wearing being uncooperative and getting in my way! Good thing my lovely hubby was there to help me, and he got in with ease. He's lucky that he gets the wear the simple tuxedo.

"Guys, guys! Wait, one more!"

It was Charlie, with his camera in hand. Our families were following close behind. Charlie took one more pic before we shut the door and sped away, toward Koppai's shipyard. We could hear our families calling out positive things as we left.

"Enjoy the honeymoon!"

"Have a good life now guys!"

"Congrats!"

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Now I know this is not the typical honeymoon. No romance on the beach, no holding hands on a majestic mountain, but it's a place special to both of us.

It's a place where we truly found ourselves, a place we had the greatest adventure ever, the place where we had what we call, the journey of a lifetime.

That's right, we're heading to PNF-404.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah I know, so random. XD Just like me! ^o^**

**Either that or I'm just the stupidest person ever. x3 Most likely I'm just random. ^o^**

**I wanna try to write more frequently, so I'll try to do that. :p **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Author's Note: Haaaaaiii I'm back on this storryyyyy! :D**

**I hope you like this! I was in terrible physical pain the whole time I was writing this, so this had helped me feel like smiling again! :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The planet was still as beautiful as it was when we first arrived to save Koppai. Looking at myself in the mirror with my space suit on was definitely nostalgic to the max. We had our triumphs, our perils, and the moments where we felt our lives just lift up and take off. All mixed together in the end with the best feeling in the world that cannot be described.

It was really nice of Alph's grandfather to let us use the ship again. He had designed it exclusively for our mission, but why should it only get one use huh?

"Brittany?" Alph knocked on my door, "We're almost set to land."

"All right." I answered, and came out into the main room where Alph, Charlie, and I would have our talks during our journey.

_"__I will admit." _I thought to myself, _"__It sure is nice being here without Charlie."_

Being here with Alph, I wonder how the Pikmin are going to react when they see us. Will they remember us? Sure they will, won't they? We haven't been away that long. Wait! Have they been okay so far without us? Now I'm worried…

"Britz are you okay? You look spooked."

"I'm okay Alphie, I'm just wondering if the Pikmin are doing okay without us being there. You remember when we got there they were almost all gone! I hope they're all right…"

He smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure they're fine Britz. Captain Olimar did observe that when he returned to PNF-404, they were in much better shape."

"I suppose. Yeah, you're right."

"In that case, let's get ready to land!"

As we prepared to initiate the landing sequence, I squeezed onto the wall-mounted handlebars as hard as I could and shut my eyes tight. I felt paranoid over what happened at the start of our mission and I absolutely did not want to go through that again. This is the only reason that I had hesitated coming here at first.

My heart started racing feeling the turbulence and I felt my feet grow cold, _"__Please don't crash…"_ I begged. I could only imagine how Captain Olimar must have felt when he crash landed here, being by himself. He must have been terrified.

"Okay Britz we're here!" Alph perked as soon as I felt the ship land.

I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." We had landed in the Tropical Wilds area, where Alph first crash landed along with the Drake.

He read my mind, "I know right? I was almost scared we were gonna crash land again! Haha!"

"I still wonder what caused that crash…" I pondered.

"Hey Britz?"

I looked into his eyes, which were suddenly serious, "I… I don't think I told you this but… Ever since the start of our journey, I had this feeling that there was more to that crash than we know."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, "I can't quite put it into words…"

I decided that thinking about it wasn't going to do much good, "Let's step outside! I can't wait to see what the planet is like now!"

"Let's go!"

Alph and I hopped off onto the white sand. Looking around it was the same as we had left it, a sandy, beach and jungle like environment. There was silence all around us.

"Alphie?" I spoke in a low tone.

"Yeah?"

"I feel kind of suspicious…"

"Don't worry Britz, you're probably just feeling nervous." He comforted me, "Come on, let's try to find some Pikmin!" He started walking off.

"Okay!" I followed him.

We started walking through that short cave that was directly behind the landing site. When we got outside, Alph stopped for a moment.

"This is the area where I found the Red Pikmin. They had their onion stuck in a tree!"

This was the first time I heard this, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a fruit. So I was a bit disappointed when they first got it down. But at the same time I was happy they got their home back!"

"Just remember it was even less pleasant for me Alphie." I reminded him, "I had to spend the night down here." I shuddered at one memory, "And that beast…" I would never forget those menacing, ominous eyes.

Alph gave me a hug and we returned back to the landing site and took the path to the river past the dirt cave the Pikmin dug through. The bridge was still intact, and we still had no sign of Pikmin or any life form.

"Where is everything?" I asked.

"I don't know, it sure wasn't this quiet when we came here."

I had a bad feeling all of a sudden, "Oh no Alphie!"

He turned around, "What's the matter?"

"What if it's because we took all the fruit?"

He didn't say a word, instead he appeared to be in thought.

"You said on our journey that we had gathered all the edible fruit from this planet."

"That's because we did." He shook his head.

"What if all the creatures are dying out because we had taken all the fruit!?" I was beginning to sound panicked.

"No, no! Britz calm down, all I've seen the creatures eat here were Pikmin… that… that can't be right."

"What if they were eating the Pikmin because they had no choice? What if Pikmin isn't the first thing that they go after when they're hungry?"

Alph was now visibly getting worried.

"Now that all the fruit's gone, everything on the planet is going to be targeting the Pikmin now!"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Britz, you're thinking way too much!" and I stopped.

"Look, we came here to enjoy ourselves. How about we focus on that for now?" He smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about what you don't know, cross the bridge when you come to it."

I giggled, "Speaking of… there's that bridge right over there."

"Heheh… exactly."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

_Last night…_

I was peering through my telescope trying to use the stars to solve a scientific mystery that I had come across during my journey to Hocotate, when PNF-404 came across my sights. I stared at it longingly for a few seconds before stepping back.

"Ah the memories of our journey to save Koppai! I'll remember them forever! Hahaha! Those are my most cherished memories for sure!"

With a smile on my face I sighed deeply, "Alph and Brittany are gonna be there on their honeymoon huh? Must be nice…"

I could recall nearly inviting Brittany to live with me on PNF-404 once our adventure was complete, "It's all in the past Charlie. She probably wasn't the one for you anyway." I told myself.

Still, Brittany is the one love lost that'll probably haunt me the most.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Being near the water of the pond where we unearthed the Slapstick Crescent made me laugh somewhat over what transpired after we found that blasted fruit. Brittany and her experiments… I swear they injured me more than the predators on this planet.

"The Slapstick Crescent was a tasty fruit." Brittany spoke, turns out she was thinking the same as I was.

"It was, but I'm not in favor of that peel."

She laughed out loud at that, "I didn't mean to make YOU trip Alphie! I was aiming for Charlie!"

I grinned and shook my head, "Well you got him too."

"I know! Tee hee hee! You know if we didn't have our helmets on I would totally kiss you right now."

I felt my face grow warm, "Darn helmets, too bad we need them."

"I'm telling you…"

We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't notice a Red Pikmin walking quietly up to us. Once it got within shoulder-tapping distance of us it made one of it's cute little noises boldly, making the both of us jump. We almost couldn't believe what we saw.

"It's a Red Pikmin!" Brittany exclaimed, "Do you remember us little guy?"

"Hey!" I noticed, "That's the one I first saw after landing in that pond! Long time no see buddy!"

The little guy cheered and started sounding loudly, next thing we knew, all of the Pikmin that we had met on our journey began gradually emerging from the surrounding environment. All of the different colors in flowers, buds, and leafs. We looked around in amazement and relief.

"Looks like everyone's here." I stated, "See Britz? I told you everyone was fine."

Before she could respond, all of the Pikmin started cheering and whooping in happiness. They came flooding out of their hiding places, rushing to us. Jumping and flipping in the process.

"Oh, it's so great to see everyone safe!" I saw a tear of joy trail down Britz face, "They remember us too this is so wonderful!"

If only our journey had started out this smoothly! This was going great! I myself felt like fainting from sheer joy, but there was no way I was going to miss this!

"This is AWESOME!" I hailed, making all the Pikmin cheer even more.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Days

**Alph's POV**

Brittany and I started strolling around aimlessly, with the Pikmin following us. Just like old times! The environment did seem a lot more beautiful and less threatening. What surprised me the most was that we hadn't seen a single enemy yet! Oh, I hope I didn't jinx it just then… We don't need this ruined, this is our honeymoon!

"Hey Alphie?" Brittany brought me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah? What's up?"

She giggled, "Do you remember that fruit that looked like a star?"

After thinking a bit, I did, "Yes."

"I must admit, when I saw this fruit's starlike shape, it seemed like destiny: Three explorers going to the stars to find fruit and coming back with fruit that looks like stars!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, crazy right?"

"What could be more fitting than that?"

The Pikmin started muttering behind us.

Brittany was excited, "It was as if the stars had aligned: three explorers embark on a voyage to the stars in search of edible matter, and what do they find? Edible matter in the form of a star!"

We both laughed.

"I was so excited - and sure it would be delicious. Then I tasted it and found it was just sort of...sour." Her expression dampened.

"It was sour, but it was delicious." I added.

She shrugged, "It was okay. Bummer. Those chocolates you sent me that one night tasted so much better."

I felt myself blushing, "That meteor shower was awesome." And she giggled.

Silence passed, then I felt a small hand against my own. I looked down to see a red Pikmin holding me. It's big eyes watched me, then it guided my hand outward. A yellow Pikmin then took Brittany's hand and led it to mine.

Brittany and I looked at one another, and laughed again. An idea came to mind and I opened my mouth to voice it, but then I changed my mind.

"It seems they know." I chuckled.

"Looks that way." She smiled.

"Britz?"

She perked up, "Something on your mind?"

I took a deep breath, "Do you remember that last day we were together in college? We didn't see each other again until… our adventure here?"

Her eyes indicated thinking, "Yes, I do. That was the senior picnic wasn't it?"

I nodded, "It was."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The senior picnic was most certainly a day to remember. Great food in the middle of a wide park, plus it was summertime, so there were water balloons and super soakers ahoy! _

_Brittany was walking alongside her friend Amber, "I'm telling you I can't believe we made it through college!"_

_Amber laughed, "I know, right? How did we survive all of those tests and exams? Good thing we did though. So Britt, what do you have planned?"_

"_I'm going for a career in plants, I love them!"_

"_Heh… I guessed that with you. Speaking of plants I might work at the garden place until I can find a job involving computers."_

"_Oh really? Koppai Lawn and Services?" _

"_That's the one."_

_Brittany's eyes widen, "Hey, I just got hired there this morning! I'm starting work Monday."_

"_Whoa! Me too!"_

_The girls cheered in unison and exchanged a hug._

"_Anything else?" Amber asked._

"_Like what?"_

_She swayed, "Oh, I don't know… What about… oh wow! What is that guy's name again? Drake's grandson?"_

"_Alph?" Brittany reminded, "Why? What about him?"_

"_You two gonna get together and start dating or something?"_

"_What!? Me and him?" Brittany blushed, "Why…?"_

_Amber scoffed, "Why? Seriously? Because people date, and hopefully get married and have babies? Hahaha!"_

"_But with Alph?" _

"_It could happen." _

"_I… I'm not sure about that Amber…"_

"_Ah ah ah, never say never Britt." She waved her finger._

"_Whatever you say Amber. Besides, we probably are never going to see each other again after today."_

_Amber laughed and looked forward, "Oh, speak of the devil. Look who's coming this way!"_

"_Oh geez, don't say anything embarrassing Amber." Brittany found herself flustered. Alph was completely soaked, which caught both the girl's attention._

"_Whoa Alph. You certainly had fun with the water." Amber laughed._

"_Sure did! Several of my pals jumped me actually, but it was refreshing!"_

_Brittany decided to ask, "So what are you doing after today Alph? What's the map of your life look like?" _

"_I'm going into engineering Brittany. I'm not quite sure where to apply yet… but hopefully something will come up soon. Knowing my grandfather he'll probably find something before me and make sure I get my butt there! Hahaha!"_

_The girls rolled their eyes._

"_But until then, I'm living one day at a time!"_

"_That's a refreshing way of looking at it." Brittany noted, "To be honest, I hate it when people ask me where I see myself in five years. It's like, do I look like a fortune teller to you?"_

"_I'll say." Amber replied, "I get annoyed by that question too. It's like, don't you people understand life happens?"_

_A car horn honked from the street, the three noticed a person waving from the driver seat._

_Amber sighed, "Oh snap, I gotta go. I'll see you guys around hopefully okay?" she smiled._

"_Okay, bye!" Brittany and Alph bid while she rushed to the car, hopped in and drove away._

"_Say Brittany, have you noticed the decline in food?"_

"_Of course I did." She answered blatantly, "I love food!"_

"_You love plants, maybe you'll help with that!" _

"_Being a hero huh? I don't think that'll ever happen, but I'm up for that!"_

"_Awesome! Maybe I'll somehow use my mechanics and technology to help too! We'll be superheroes just like in the old days! Except without capes!"_

_She giggled, "I'll have to think about that. Hopefully we'll figure something out before this impending crisis goes too far."_

_Another car honked from the road, this time it was Drake, Alph's well-respected grandfather. _

"_Oh, there's my grandfather I gotta go."_

"_Bye Alph!" _

"_Just remember Britz, you never know!"_

_As he left, Brittany was left standing there thinking, "Did he just call me Britz?"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"You never know. Those words have been a common theme throughout my life." I mentioned.

"That's because no one knows what the future holds." Alph replied, "You breathe in, breathe out, and just take one day at a time."

"Tee hee! You sound just like the way you did all those years ago. I guess some things never change."

"Heh… what can I say? Old habits die hard!"

The newlyweds laughed and all of the Pikmin started cheering again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heh... sorry for the somewhat short chapter! But today is a VERY special day! **

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! ^o^ Hooray! Woo hoo! Yippee! I had a wonderful day! **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a wonderful day too. :D**

**Plus if it's your birthday too, Happy Birthday! :DDDD**

**Laters! **


	7. Chapter 7: Brittany's Idea

**Brittany's POV**

The day was going by a lot slower, despite that it was mid-afternoon I felt the day dragging on. Which I didn't mind, but I was a bit irked. I was wondering why the days couldn't go this slow when we were saving Koppai! Nonetheless I was happy being here with Alphie and all the Pikmin that helped save us.

It made me wonder… what if…

"Say Alphie?"

"Yeah?"

I was bashful saying this, "What if we could take one of each color of the Pikmin back home with us?"

I felt even more embarrassed when he looked at me oddly, "Do you think we can do that Britt? I mean, take them home with us?" he wondered, "Would they survive?"

"Koppai does have oxygen. Not at such high levels but I'm sure they'd be okay." I decided to admit it, "I was thinking we could adopt some Pikmin as children." I felt myself blushing.

Alph seemed frozen for a second before he chuckled, "Heh… well, uh… that would be… interesting. I'm just worried the oxygen levels on Koppai might not be high enough. I mean this planet has levels of oxygen so high that we wouldn't last long if we weren't in our suits."

"Yeah, I know. But I really think they'd be fine. Now if we were talking about Hocotate where Olimar is from that would be a different story, the oxygen levels there are almost non-existent."

"Okay good point."

The Pikmin made questioning sounds, like they did when we found them for the first time.

Alph spoke, "You know, that sounds like a good idea. Now that I think about it. It could work out!"

I giggled, "Tee hee! See? Isn't this fun?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi all of you! :D**

**First of all I apologize for this short chapter, I just need to tell you all something.**

**I'm on Inkitt now! :D The username is the same so you should be able to find me easily.**

**I was wanting to enter in some contests ****perhaps.**

**But we shall see. :D For now I just want to take my time with things.**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Home

_Brittany's POV  
Flashback…_

_I've been waiting for this moment all day. It's the end of the school day on Friday and I'm in my car driving back to my apartment. I don't know how but I survived this day. Enduring a Friday is not normally a difficult task for me, but today was different. I had the most embarrassing day of my life, starting this morning._

_My skirt was a little tight but I wore it anyway. In my astronomy class, I was demonstrating a problem at the board when my skirt tore loudly, showing off my underwear. I ran out of there so fast and into the bathroom. Luckily my friend was a major in fashion and she had a spare skirt; so I changed into that._

_So after my oh so wonderful morning… not. I thought things after lunch would improve, but no. I drank way too much soda at lunch, and while I was giving a speech during my speech class, I burped so loud it echoed. _

_So now here I am, glad to be away from there. I stopped by the department store to get some things on my grocery list before I went home. I pulled into a parking space closest to the entrance and got out of my car._

_After shutting and locking the door I fished my shopping list out of my purse, I started for the store when I realized that I couldn't move! I had closed the door on my skirt… to make matters worse I had dropped my keys and I couldn't crouch down to pick them up because my skirt was caught in the door! I began to tug at my skirt._

"_Hey Brittany!" _

_I suddenly became completely self-conscious as soon as I recognized that voice. Oh why did it have to be Alph? I leaned on my car and acted natural._

"_Hi Alph what's up?"_

_He approached me, "Nothing much, did you just get out of class?"_

_I nodded._

"_Me too. So since you're here, wanna walk together?"_

_My heart hopped a little, "Okay!" I agreed cheerfully and tried to walk only to be bounced back to my car._

"_Oh crap…" I thought to myself, "I just remembered I'm stuck to the car!"_

_Alph noticed. He opened his mouth but I beat him to the words._

"_Could you pick up my keys for me please?" I asked, embarrassed. He did, and I was able to unlock and open the door. Able to free myself from the clutches of my car._

"_I am so sorry." I uttered._

"_That's all right, it happens to all of us." He replied understandably._

"_You have no idea." I humorously spoke as we started walking, "I had the most embarrassing day of my life today."_

_Alph chuckled awkwardly, "Heh… I was hearing people talk about what happened in your astronomy class." _

_My face flushed red hot, "Oh my gosh." _

"_It's okay, really." He smiled tenderly at me._

"_I just hope this blows over quickly."_

_Alph advised, "It will if you act like it's no big deal."_

"_I know, I'm just worried because I'm not that good of an actress."_

_We both entered the store laughing._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That particular day came to mind after we finished talking about college. I remember how embarrassing it was; I'm so glad I can look back on it and laugh now.

Alph and I were now on the SS Drake, returning home from our honeymoon. But we weren't alone; we had picked out one of every Pikmin color to adopt as children! The Pikmin are rather excited to see our home planet. Alph and I also ran an oxygen test to see if the Pikmin could survive on Koppai, and it came back positive! That made us really happy.

"Say Britz?" Alph spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Even though we've adopted some Pikmin, I… would still like to have some biological children." He answered with his hand on the back of his neck.

I smiled, "Me too Alphie. I've always wanted to have a big family anyway."

"That's great!"

We continued back to Koppai with nervous anticipation. This one question hung in perhaps both of our minds.

What will our families say to this? I held back laughter thinking of their potential reactions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heeeey everyone! :D**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while; my life has been difficult lately... :( **

**Besides school, there was one big bad betrayal. It was completely high fly outta left field. ****Buuuut I guess that's a downside of life, you think you know someone then it turns out ya hardly knew em at all. :/**

**Ah alas, *animal crossing shrug* what can you do? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Settling in

**Author's Note: Hi! :D**

**Before we start, thank you ZoltCat for helping me come up with names for the little Pikmin children! :D and for helping me get a kick in the pants in the creativity department!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

Just before we entered the planet's orbit, we had finished naming our Pikmin children! The red is named PyroIssun, the yellow is named Hikanari, the blue is named Sage, the winged is named Rosalie, and the rock is named Garnex.

They cheered and jumped for joy upon us naming them; it was so cute! Already I was starting to feel like a mother. It was such a strange feeling, one I've never felt before. I didn't know how to describe it.

When we finally make it back to Koppai, we were still somewhat nervous about the Pikmin being able to survive despite getting confirmation. Sure enough the second we touched the ground the Pikmin were eager to get off. Just like little children on the playground!

"All right everyone calm down." I spoke above the chatter. We opened the door and everyone scattered; they all acted like perfectly healthy children to my relief.

Alph hopped off and used his whistle to gather all the Pikmin, just like we did on PNF-404. We called for the limo to take us to our new house and waited. As we did, I didn't notice myself growing a little tense until Alph pointed it out.

"You okay Britz?"

I relaxed, "Yes I'm fine. I'm just nervous." I smiled at him, "I've never been married before."

He chuckled, "Well, I haven't either. But I want to be with you forever." He took my hand, "I love you so much."

I blushed and kissed him. At that moment I noticed the limo getting closer to us from the horizon. When I got Alph's attention to it, he rounded up the Pikmin, or should I say our children, up and declared, "Let's go home everyone!" All of the Pikmin expressed joy.

The driver was naturally surprised at our new company, but we told him where to go and he drove anyway. I felt the house was just right for us, a two story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms.

PryoIssun and Sage began poking each other, then Hikanari pushed them both and giggled. Which irritated them.

"Hey you three. Settle down." I told them, motherly voice and everything.

Alph was subtly amused; he whispered, "Don't make me turn this car around."

I giggled quietly.

We arrived just as the sun was disappearing below the horizon. Slowly but surely, I felt my nervousness turn into excitement. We thanked and payed the limo driver, and he helped us get our things into the house and everything. Very much appreciated seeing as we had our eyes kept close on our hyperactive Pikmin.

"That ought to do it." The diver said once we got everything in the house, "I wish you two the best of luck for your future, heroes." He acknowledged, "Bye."

The Pikmin started exploring ahead of us; since we had gotten our furniture picked out and set up already, it didn't take long for the Pikmin to start climbing things. The chairs and the tables were new to them so we understood, still.

"Hey careful." Alph warned them, "Don't hurt yourselves."

I looked at all of our suitcases and boxes and stated, "Ah shoot. It would help if we had labeled these."

"Whoops, oh well." Alph took it in good humor, "Heh, looks like we'll just have to figure this out ourselves."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, Alphie's always so positive.

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Garnyx were messing with the recliner behind us. Rosalie had landed on the edge of the seat while Garnyx was just looking over it like if he was an airport security guard. Hence, it didn't take him long to find the lever that kicked the recline up. Curious, he twisted the lever. Both of them got the shock of their lives, Rosalie was thrown back into the chair while Garnyx just stumbled from the surprise.

Alph and I turned around and couldn't help but find it so amusing.

"I see you two found the recliner." Alph noted. The two made curious noises, just like they did when we first found them! So cute!

"You have to be careful with that." I advised, "But what you do is you sit on it normally." I put the foot down and I started to sit on it, they cleared the way, "Like this, then you turn the lever." I demonstrated, "That way the bottom won't kick up so harsh."

The rest of the Pikmin gathered, intrigued.

Alph grinned, "The first lesson we give them, how to use a recliner."

I stood and winked, "Hey they found it first Alphie."

"I know Britz." He glanced to the ground, "Uh, we should probably get these suitcases unpacked." Then he perked up, "Oh! You know what we should do? We should send some pictures to Captain Charlie! We gotta introduce him to our family!"

"Oh gracious." I put my hand to my head, "I wonder how's he's gonna react to this. Eh, I guess we should meet up with him. Let's get some pics to our family though."

At this point the Pikmin had already started playing again, but we were too into our conversation.

"Of coures we will! We'll call them tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that'll work." I had a realization moment, "Oh my gosh, do you know what I just thought about Alphie?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you think the Pikmin can learn how to talk?"

Alph stared at me, "Talk? As in our language? I... don't know. That's a good question."

"I mean, technically they do talk. Just in a different language. It's a cute language don't' get me wrong but... It could prove helpful if we could teach them to speak our language."

"I agree that would be useful. I have no idea if that's possible, we're gonna have to do our own investigation."

Behind Alph, I could see that Hikanari had found a box of crayons and had already started drawing on the wall. I gasped.

"Hikanari!" I called, "Don't draw on the wall!" I hurried to her and picked her up. Alph studied the scribbles and I got his attention, "Alphie can you get some paper for the Pikmin to draw on?"

"Absolutely." He opened a different box and put some random things aside before finding paper, "Here you go."

I put her down a grabbed a crayon from the floor, "See?" I showed her, "You can draw on this, but not the wall. Okay?"

She nodded the affirmative, I turned to the rest of the Pikmin, "That goes to the rest of you guys too okay?"

Everyone else nodded. At the same time Alph had found an old washcloth, soaked it in the sink and started scrubbing the wall. I approached him, "Will it come off?"

"Yeah, it's just crayon. Anyway, I was gonna say... maybe the Pikmin could learn how to write, or read."

"That would be nice." I agreed, "But first, let's get things situated and out of the living room."

He chuckled, "Of course." and we kissed.


	10. Chapter 10: Charlie Meets the Family!

**Alph's POV**

The next morning I decided to give Captain Charlie a call. I wanted him to meet our new family of Pikmin; I imagine his reaction will be really hilarious. So I left the master bedroom to the dining room and picked up the phone, then I dialed his house phone number. I don't know why I did that, because I doubted that he'd be home. Most likely on one of his missions as usual.

"It doesn't hurt to try." I told myself.

The phone rang; one time, two times, three times, four…

"Hello?"

Whoa, he's actually home.

"Hey Captain! It's me, Alph!"

Surprise was in his voice, "Alph? Back from the honeymoon already huh?"

"Yeah, we're at our new home. I was thinking you'd like to stop by and meet our new family members."

"What!? Already? For crying out loud you two, pace yourselves! Hahaha!"

Flustered, I responded, "It's not like that sir; I think you should just come by and see for yourself."

"All right, okay. I'll do that. How about at… today, ten o'clock on the dot?"

"That'll be okay. I'll see you then Captain."

"Say Alph?"

"Yeah?"

He paused, "Congrats."

I smiled, "Thanks Captain."

As soon as I hung up, Brittany walked into the room. She was putting her glasses on, "Morning Alphie, who was that?"

"That was Captain Charlie; he's gonna come by at ten today to meet the family.

"Oh goodness." She shook her head, "I can't wait to see his reaction." She then turned on the television to the news.

Our Pikmin children were sharing two bedrooms. PyroIssun, Hikanari, and Sage were curiously insistent on sharing a bedroom. Rosalie and Garnex got another bedroom leaving one still empty. Naturally we had planned to put our planned biological child (or children) in there.

"Alphie, come look at this!" Brittany frantically called. I looked over at her and she was beckoning me with her hands in a hasty manner.

I rushed in, "What is it Britz?"

The newscaster reported, "A group of vicious space pirates calling themselves the 'Putrid Unicorn' had attacked the planet Hocotate. An employee of Hocotate Freight going by the name Captain Olimar is now being hailed as the hero who helped authorities catch and detain these criminals; alongside the President of the company and his wife, Johanna."

"Oh my!" I exclaimed.

"I know right!?" Brittany responded, "Poor Olimar must never have a calm moment in his life!"

"We can only hope that he'll get some down time after this."

"Hey, I just got an idea! We should see if Olimar could come by too! I'd bet he'd be pleasantly surprised at our family!"

"Let's give him some downtime first. Then we'll get in touch with him."

"Good enough. It's eight thirty, I think I'll go wake the kids up so they'll be ready when Charlie gets here."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was just told; a family already? What in all of Koppai? I mean, seriously. I was thinking it was a joke; but just to humor them, I decided to go see them anyway. Besides, it's always nice to visit with old friends who I saved the world with!

After obtaining directions to their house I drove over at about nine forty-five. The gears in my mind were turning the entire time.

"They probably got a pet or something." I considered.

Ten minutes later I arrived at their house; a little bit early but not too much. Before I got out of the car I mentally prepared myself, then I stepped out and approached the house. At that moment the weirdest thing happened; from inside the house I swear I could hear the sounds of Pikmin.

I put my hand to my head, "Geez, I'm flashbacking about my adventure on PNF-404… I must've not gotten enough sleep last night."

Then I got to the door and rang the doorbell; the Pikmin noises got much more obvious and alert.

"If I keep hallucinating like this I'm gonna have to see the doctor."

The door opened, but instead of being greeted by a newlywed couple like I was expecting; I was pounced on!

"HOLY SMOKES!" I fell backwards without knowing what hit me at first; when I collected myself I realized I was covered in Pikmin!

"Pikmin!? Wh-what!?"

Upon a whistle they jumped up and returned inside. There stood Alph and Brittany; the Pikmin gathered around Alph and Brittany was laughing.

"Hello Captain! I bet you're surprised!" Alph welcomed with enthuse.

Brittany was still laughing, "That was the best! I caught every second of it!"

I noticed that she had a camera in hand; I chuckled at her slyness. I do remember I found that charming of her.

"We'll remember this forever!" Alph spoke, "Come on in Captain!"

"Yeah, can't really meet our new family laying on our porch like that." Brittany remarked.

I stood slowly and agreed, "Y-Yeah, sure."

The Pikmin started giggling and dancing around me as I entered the house.

"Sorry for such a big surprise Captain!" Alph explained, "We just thought you'd like to see our family. It's great that the Pikmin can survive here on Koppai!"

Once the shock wore off, I found the whole thing in good humor, "This is a good thing. This means I'm not hallucinating! Hahaha!"

We all had a good laugh at that.

"That's great Captain! It would have been terrible!"

"Please Alph, you can call me Charlie."

Alph paused before replying, "All right, Charlie."

Brittany stated, "Something tells me that's going to be a tough habit to break. Anyway Alphie, let's introduce everyone properly!"

The Pikmin starting leaping and cheering. Brittany calmed them down and pointed at them and saying their respective names.

PyroIssun, Hikanari, Sage, Rosalie, and Garnyx. Interesting names I must say. I observed that the Pikmin were starting to act skittish, and Brittany noticed.

"All right guys let's go to the backyard and run some of that energy off." She giggled. All Pikmin raced to the door immediately, but to the wrong one.

"Uh guys?"

They all stopped.

"The back door is over here." Brittany was clutching the doorknob. The Pikmin hesitated and looked at each other before taking off for the correct door.

Alph snorted, "I see we're still getting the house learned."

I took a glance myself, "This is a nice place Alph. Great pick."

"Thanks Captain- Uh, I mean, Charlie! This is gonna take me a while, heh…"

I assured him, "Don't worry about it; just keep trying." I adapted my proud stance, "So, I suppose now would be an appropriate time to say… Congratulations Alph. You and Brittany both on your family."

"Thanks Captain! We'll always try to keep things great!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Heh... notice what I did there? With the Space Pirates story reference? lololol :p**

**For anyone who is curious, here are the Pikmin names explained. **

**PyroIssun: A combination of Pyro (short for Pyromaniac) and Issun (a character from Okami)**

**Hikanari: Combination of Hikari (japanese name meaning 'light') and Nari (japanese name meaning 'thunder'). **

**Sage: Just a normal unisex name. **

**Rosalie: From the name 'Rose'.**

**Garnyx: Combination of two gemstones, Garnet and Onyx.**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Lives

**Alph's POV**

Our families were certainly taken aback at our growth in family; just like Charlie was. At first we were worried about this, but it turned out great! My grandfather was joyful and humorously noted that he had lived to see his great-grandchildren. Our siblings were excited at being aunts and uncles. All were happy to meet the cute little Pikmin who helped save our planet.

I remember Brittany's aunt asking us the same question that we had asked ourselves. Were we going to teach the Pikmin how to talk? Will they go to school? Those are definitely good questions worth pondering. Of course now that I think about it, Brittany's aunt was saying it in a joking manner; albeit with a hint of seriousness.

Speaking of the Pikmin, Hikanari appears to have found the TV. She stared at it for a long time even while it wasn't turned on. My guess was that she was attracted to the electricity that was stored inside but nonetheless I approached the TV and turned it on.

The evening news flashed over the screen and she replied with the surprised yelp the Pikmin always did when we whistled at them on PNF-404.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "See Hikanari? This is what we call a television, or TV for short."

Hikanari touched her dainty hands against the TV.

"Oh my gosh!"

Brittany's startled yell from the bedroom echoed through the house catching my attention. I rushed to one of the bedrooms and was absolutely taken aback from what I saw.

Bubbles! Everywhere! I couldn't believe it! It was like I had drifted off into a magical fairytale land. Sage and Rosalie had the bottles of bubble soap grasped in their hands and waving the wand to make the bubbles. Brittany was standing in the corner with her camera.

"Alphie!" She exclaimed, "The Pikmin found the bubble soap…"

"I see that Britz." I observed, carefully tip-toeing to the window. I flipped the latched and slid the glass open, "All right guys take that to the backyard." I directed. They stopped immediately and ran out the room. Brittany put the camera down and helped me pop the remaining bubbles, luckily they didn't make much of a mess.

"Sorry sweetie." Brittany apologized, "I was so surprised but I thought it was cute so I had to get video."

"Did you get a good one?" I asked.

"Mm-hm. So, Alphie?"

"Yeah?

She adjusted her glasses and looked around, "Our lives will happen here." Her smile was a perfect match for her sparkling eyes.

"One day at a time."

She giggled, "Absolutely."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The next day we both had gone back to work. The minute I arrived at Koppai Lawn and Services, I was bombarded with compliments and questions from my female co-workers.

"Brittany, you're back! I loved the wedding it was so beautiful!" Amber wasted no time.

"I know Amber I was there." I joked.

"Duh! You were the bride!" She sighed, "I hope I can have my fairytale marriage one day. But! Until then, I am just a lovely lonely woman!" She said with a perky smile.

"That's a refreshing way of looking at it."

"So Brittany, words been going around that you've got yourself a family growing already!"

I shouldn't have been surprised but I sure sounded like it, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Hey, everyone in town's been talking about it! You brought some of those cute little carrot creatures back!"

"Heh… that's…"

She continued, "Hey it's nice to see the little hero's helpers! I bet they've been just little bundles of joy since you brought them home!"

"Oh, you have absolutely no idea." I giggled, "They got in the bubble soap yesterday."

She burst out laughing, "That must have been an adventurous mess!"

"Gee, ya think? Ha!"

We laughed while going into an employee's only section and I explained to her, "We've been thinking about a lot of things. Like, could the Pikmin learn how to talk the way we do? Or go to school or things like that?"

Amber's eyes brightened, "You know, I bet you could speak publicly at the schools here about your adventures. Just like you do at that museum they built dedicated to you, Alph, and Captain Charlie. The children of this era would very much enjoy you guys visiting their school no doubt."

Just like that, I felt a rush of motivation, "That's a great idea! I'll have to talk about that with Alph later, and see if we could get in contact with Charlie."

"Good luck with that last part; we all know how busy the Captain is."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"Yeeeeehaaaa! All right gang let's get on back home!" I bellowed to my crew with upmost positivity.

"All right!" They responded with joy, not as much energy as mine but still. I could tell they were thinking that I ought to relax before I go nuts, and I can't help but think that they've been thinking that a whole lot.

We landed in the shipyard and immediately filed out, it was a mission success! I hopped out of the ship feeling energized!

"Waahooo! That was an incredible trip!"

My closest confidant noted, "Captain, sir. All we had to do was investigate that strange blotch that our sensors had detected on our maps."

"And we did! Of course, I'm always raring and ready to venture out into space! It's my life!"

What he said was true about the strange blotch. Something abnormal had appeared to be forming on a nearby planet and we were asked to go see if it was anything we should be worried about. Turns out that it was nothing dangerous, just an uncommon occurrence taking place that we may have missed before.

Now, nothing is going to ever replace the unimaginable Journey of a Lifetime adventure that I experienced with my crew on PNF-404; but, I will continue to explore until the day I die! That's a promise.

Once we filed our report into the main file cabinet, I decide I would go on my lunch break. So I excused myself and left.

"What a great day!"

I walked down the street to the café that I frequented; the server had me seated quickly because the place was mostly empty.

Shortly after the waiter came by, "Good day Captain Charlie!" He greeted me, "Are you dining alone today?"

"Yes sir, the usual please."

"Right away sir!"

He wrote down on his slip of paper and left. In the meantime I decided I would just do a little pondering.

"Hmm… I wonder if I'll ever find the love of my life."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ah Charlie lol XP. **

**Hey, what's up everyone! :D Sorry if this chapter was a little dull, but think of it as prepping for the excitement coming. :p**

**A few things, college is keeping me extra busy and my internet connection is being SO GRUMPY! *sigh* what can ya do?**

**Keep at whatcha do! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Taking Precaution

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been to this story in a long time! I've been trying to take a break from writing, and being busy with other things didn't help either. **

**I hope this chapter will make you smile! :D Again my apologies for the lack of updates! **

* * *

_Brittany's POV (flashback)_

_Koppai was in a starving crisis, literally, a STARVING crisis. Everyone was hungry, no one was getting enough to eat. Koppai's only hope of salvation was to find another planet with edible matter._

_Thank the heavens we found one, it was far away, but it was there._

_At the assembly, Captain Charlie stepped on stage. Naturally he was the first one to volunteer, but he stated that he needed a crew. He was using the assembly to let everyone know who he chose to recruit. I was sitting in the front row. My aunt was to my left, and my sister to my right. My young cousins Becky and Belle were sitting next my aunt. _

_Charlie approached the microphone, tested it with a few taps before speaking, "Thank you everyone for coming! I know we aren't in the best shape but it's great to see you all here."_

_Everyone applauded. _

"_We don't have much time so I'll just get right down to business. I will now announce the ones that I have chosen to be my faithful crew in our mission to save Koppai!"_

_Of course I wasn't expecting to be picked, so I was dressed casual. A gray t-shirt, skinny jeans, and pink sneakers. My hair was up in a messy bun. My personal purpose coming here was so I'd know who's butt I was going to kick should they fail the mission._

_Charlie took a slip of paper from his pocket and held it in front of him._

"_All right, here we are. For the purpose of space and simplicity I've chosen only two members, and the first name is… Alph! Where is he?"_

_Everyone's heads were turning until all eyes caught Drake and Alph, mine included. _

"_Alph… that name sounds super familiar." I thought to myself. When I saw him stand up and walk to the stage it clicked. _

"_Oh my gosh, Alph! I hadn't seen him in years!" I continued to think, "Wow, he looks different. But great!"_

_This selection came as a surprise for everyone. Including myself, we all figured that Drake would be chosen, not his grandson. When he got on the stage and looked in my direction, I kind of did a subtle and secretive wave at him. He looked at me oddly, which unnerved me. Did he not remember me?_

"_And for my other crew member!" Charlie announced, "Brittany!"_

_I swear I must have involuntarily jerked up, I was somewhat slouched. I looked up at Charlie and his eyes were directly on me, as were everyone else's._

_It was me, he had chosen me. I couldn't believe it._

_Charlie was smiling at me in a way that he was trying to comfort me, but it only added to my nervousness. _

"_Wake up sis he chose you. Get up there!" My sister whispered and lightly shoved me._

"_Wow, what an honor! He chose you!" My aunt quietly spoke, I could detect a bit of worry in her voice._

_Feeling more than a little on the spot I stood and walked up on the stage. Alph was now looking at me in a more innocently curious manner. My family was watching me, they looked worried as I expected but at the same time they seemed happy for me._

"_Well this is my team everyone!" Charlie beamed, "At ease! For we will surely bring back loads and loads of food and cultivate them to bring new life to Koppai! Thanks for coming everyone!"_

_Everyone applauded more enthusiastically than before and drifted off into chatter. _

"_This'll be a success I just know it!" Charlie stated and turned to me and Alph. _

"_Thank you very much for being here you two. I've heard great things about the both of you and I just had to have you both on my team!"_

"_Is… that so?" I nervously replied. _

"_Absolutely! Brittany, you have such a vast and extended knowledge in plants I just know you'll be great assistance!" He chuckled, "Alph, you sure are your grandfather's grandson all right. You possess great engineering skills!"_

"_Thanks Captain, I'll do my best!"_

"_Now then, we best get ready for the mission! We'll leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn. So get things ready now, then come to the shipyard at that time!"_

"_Yes sir." I responded. _

"_Yes sir." Alph answered right after._

* * *

**Alph's POV**

It had been almost four weeks now since Brittany and I's wedding. It still feels so surreal. I never thought in a million years that if I ever met the love of my life that she would want to marry me someday and I definitely never thought that it would be Brittany, but what can I say? We fell in love!

"Say, Britz."

"Hm? What's up Alphie?"

"About what you asked me earlier, do you think the Pikmin can even learn how to talk?"

She paused, "Of course! I've heard them talk before. Don't you remember on PNF-404? They spoke words when we plucked them out of the ground."

"Did they? I mean, I know they make little cheering noises." I started to think.

"That's a start. Even if I misheard they make noise. Real toddlers start with noise too."

"That's true. I guess this means they're already halfway huh?"

Brittany nodded, "That's right. Let's give ourselves a bit more time first. We haven't been here for very long."

"Really?" I asked jokingly, "I hadn't noticed."

She playfully punched my arm, and we both laughed.

"Wait! Sage don't touch that!" Brittany suddenly yelled and bolted. I rushed after to see what was going on.

* * *

**Louie's POV**

"Hello everyone! Hello! It's been a while since you've seen me I know, but it's me! Now I know what you all are thinking, what in the world is he doing here? Did I guess right? Ha!"

I cleared my throat, "Whatever your answer is I just wanted to let you know that there'll be some exciting moments happening in this story soon! Well at least I hope so because it gets so boring in here you know? Not much happens when you're forced to stay in a tiny cell that's locked in so many ways I never thought possible. Of course that's expected when someone of my danger level comes into custody! Hahaha!"

Suddenly the door opened, I expected it be a security guard on a routine patrol. Turned out to be someone different.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to spoil the story!?"

My eyes lit up, "Oh author, hello! Good to see you're still around how have you been?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know? You should've expected that when you turned me evil after all. Not that that's a bad thing, at least you got everyone on their toes! The power is quite… intoxicating I must say."

"Well don't spoil the story! Just sit down keep your mouth shut. I'm changing the scene and getting this story back on track!"

I felt my anger flare, "Do that and you will suffer my wrath author!"

"Uh oh, I feel my fingers slipping!" She taunted me with a giggle.

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Luckily we got there on time to stop Sage from messing any further with the outlet. It got us to thinking.

"We need to make things a little safer around here." Brittany noted, "Get some items, do some teaching."

"Yes we should. Let's take the Pikmin to the grocery store, they need to burn off some energy anyway."

"Good idea! All right everyone, ready for a car ride?" She announced.

All of the Pikmin cheered and ran like crazy for the front door. Brittany hurried to get the keys while I followed the Pikmin to the front door and let them out.

They jumped around, spinning and celebrating while bouncing toward the car. Brittany came out of the house moments later, locked up, and hurried to the van.

She climbed in the driver's seat while I took the passenger side after getting the Pikmin in the backseat.

"Buckle your seatbelts everyone!"

The Pikmin tilted their heads curiously.

"Watch." I took the seatbelt on my seat and buckled. The Pikmin each found their respective seatbelts, they helped each other get clicked up.

"That's cute." Brittany observed. I nodded, smiling.

Once we were sure that everyone was buckled, we started driving to the grocery store.

This was going to be interesting, considering the Pikmin had never been to a grocery store before.


	13. Chapter 13: Grocery Store Tumbles!

**Brittany's POV**

The Pikmin gazed around in awe from the second we set foot in the grocery store. I went over the checklist in my mind. I also noticed that many others were casting us amused glances. It was no secret around that we had adopted some of the Pikmin, still hilarious to see people's reactions.

"All right, let's get started."

Alph replied, "Let's get a basket."

He got the biggest basket available. Puzzled, I said, "Alphie we don't need that big of a basket. We're just getting a few things."

He rolled the basket up, "It's not just for the groceries." He picked up PyroIssun and put him in the basket.

"Oh, I get it." I nodded, then put Hikanari into the basket too. One by one all the Pikmin were loaded into the basket. Rosalie plopped herself right in the front seat where people put their babies. The sight was incredibly cute! They were looking around like they would do while idle on PNF-404.

"All right, is everyone ready?"

All the Pikmin cheered, and we started our shopping; going down the main aisle that stretches across the front of the store.

Once we got everything we needed we headed to checkout. The Pikmin were growing increasingly restless.

"Relax guys, we're almost to the checkout." I giggled.

Rosalie flew upward and began dancing about in the air.

"Rosalie?" Alph said.

Rosalie lowered herself closer to the ground and flew into what we saw was the makeup and perfume aisle. She grabbed one of the sample bottles that was displayed, accidentally spraying herself in the process. She smelled herself and tilted her head curiously.

Chuckling, I approached her, "That's perfume Rosalie. It gives people a certain scent."

Rosalie looked at the perfume, I took it and placed it back on the stand, "Come on, let's go."

For a few more feet, we proceeded one without further incident. Hikanari jumped out this time and ran for the hair brushes.

Alph asked lightheartedly, "Uh oh, what now?"

Hikanari picked up a hairbrush and began to scratch her ears with it. We both laughed. Before I could go get her, PyroIssun leapt out and ran off somewhere.

"PyroIssun!" Alph called. Hikanari flung the brush in the hair and chased after him. The brush hit me square on the top of my head before I could take action. She pounced on the basket just as Garnyx decided to jump out. The basket tilted completely over sending the Pikmin scattering and running off after PyroIssun while our groceries were on the floor. There were thoughts rushing through my mind at such a fast pace that I didn't realize what happened for a minute.

Alph chased after them, "Guys get back here!"

I snapped out of it and hastily gathered up the spilled merchandise and put them back into the basket. An employee hurried to me, "Miss are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said to her, "My children just ran off and my husband went after them. I'm gonna go follow them."

I didn't wait for her to respond I just took off running with the heavy basket. I ran all over the place calling for Alph and all the Pikmin. It felt like hours but I finally ran into Alph standing near a door that was marked employees only.

"Oh Britz! I'm so sorry I ran off like that!" He embraced me and kissed my cheek.

I looked at him, "I understand. Where are the Pikmin?"

He pointed beyond the door and I saw the Pikmin carrying different items. The employees were grateful for the extra hands.

"They are so cute!" A female employee fawned.

"So adorable! You two are lucky to have such a wonderful family already!" A male employee told us.

"Thank you." Alph replied. A few carried boxes later, the employees told us that they would take it from there and thanked us for the help. We went to the checkout and paid for everything without further incident.

The weather was clear and sunny and the sky seemed to smile at us. The Pikmin started cheering like they would when we found edible matter on PNF-404.

"I think they're happy about how nice it is out here." I mentioned.

"It sure is nice out here." Alph replied.

When we got to our car, Alph loaded items into the trunk one by one while I helped the Pikmin into the car and made sure they buckled their seatbelts. I returned to the back to help him, "You got everything Alphie?"

"Yeah, we just have to return the basket to the…"

When he turned around the basket was gone. To our horror we saw it rolling away right toward another parked car. Not seeing any cars coming I took off after it.

"Britz!" Alph called.

I was really pushing myself to catch that basket before a major catastrophe happened. Now this would've ended well enough if my feet hadn't gotten tangled in my haste and I ended falling top end first into the basket. I screamed in fright, the parking lot was so rough making the unwilling joyride less than smooth. One thing though, thank goodness I chose to wear shorts that day.

"Brittany!" I heard Alph shout, terrified.

I managed to get myself upright, but I did that in such an agitated manner that the basket tilted over and I tumbled to the ground. Next thing I heard was a car screeching to a stop.

I sat up quick to get the bare skin off the hot blacktop. I was also wearing a tank top. Alph came rushing a second later.

"Britz! Are you okay love?"

I smoothed down my hair, "I'm fine, I've been through worse." Our initial crash upon PNF-404 came to mind, "Where are the Pikmin?"

"Don't worry. I locked the car before I ran after you. Let's get back to the car before it gets too hot and let me check for injuries."

"Okay, I think I'll survive Alphie." I replied humorously.

The driver of the car in front of us called to us from his window, "Are you guys okay? That looked pretty rough!"

We got to our feet and assured him, "We'll be fine! Thanks anyway!" He was concerned but he nodded, smiled and continued driving.

The Pikmin looked at us with concern as we got back into the car. Alph turned on the AC and began to look me over.

"Am I bleeding somewhere?" I asked.

"Not that I can see." He responded, "You've got some skinned areas though."

I reached into my purse and took out some neosporin ointment, "Can you get them with this?"

"Of course." Alph took the ointment and I felt him spread the medicine over the roughed up skin. It stung a little bit for a second but at least the germs would be killed.

"Well I was not expecting a simple trip to the grocery store to turn so adventurous." I laughed.

"Ha! Never a dull moment for us huh?" Alph joked, "It makes you think we might still be on PNF-404!"

"You would think." I agreed, "Come on, let's go home. I need to shower now…"

We laughed as we started the car and headed back home. The Pikmin also began making happy, curious noises again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Something like this happened to me the other day. Except I didn't tumble into the basket and fall lol. XD Poor Brittany! My mind is just weird! XD**

**So sorry that the updates are slow. I've been relaxing a lot and there's been a lot of storms where I am... o_o Oh well! **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Alas, Poor Captain Charlie

**Charlie's POV**

I had just gone from sixty to zero, literally! At first I felt like I was in a vacuum; everything was going a hundred miles per hour but time had drastically slowed down. There was a jolting bump, I tumbled across a surface before slowing to a stop. Now I didn't know where I was, I just hoped that my crew and I were safe. My eyes were squeezed shut. To be honest, I was terrified to open them. I didn't know what I was going to witness if I did. All I could hear was a slow, quiet hiss from the engine.

I finally got the courage to open them, and relief washed over me after five seconds of sinking in. We were back in the shipyard and the damage to our ship was minor. Now for my crew…

"Guys? Hello? Where is everyone? Are you okay? Guys!" I was honestly freaking out.

My crewmates Bruno and Marcus climbed out unscathed.

"I'm fine here!" Bruno announced.

"Me too." Replied Marcus.

After that was out of the way, I got angry, "Bruno! I told you that this ship was dangerous! We could've gotten killed!"

He put his hand on the back of his neck, ashamed, "My apologies Captain, I'm terribly sorry. I… I made some adjustments and from that I could've sworn that it was safe now… Oh no… what a mess…"

"I'll say." Marcus noted, "Now the ship is even more undesirable."

I sighed, "Well, I guess we did make it to low orbit... Still that could've been bad."

"What happened anyway?" Marcus tried inspecting the ship.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we got into low orbit and then there was a loud pop. Before I could see what it could've been the alarms were blaring and we started freefalling."

One of our scientists rushed out of the building, "Good grief! Are you all okay?"

"We're fine." I told him, "We had a bit of… misjudgment on the safety level of this ship."

"Gracious… what a lucky escape!"

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Marcus asked.

Everyone looked upon the wrecked ship.

I suggested, "Hm… I guess we could salvage the parts that aren't destroyed or corrupted and try to sell them."

"If only we thought of that before…" The scientist lamented.

"We kind of did…" I reminded, "Whatever the case, I'm going to get lunch. Don't anybody touch the ship until I get back, understood?"

"Yes captain!" Everyone answered.

I took a walk to the diner that was down the street. It was one of my favorite places and I was a frequent customer there. Once there, I got seated quickly. With hardly anything else to distract me my mind went to Brittany again, against my will it seemed. I know I told myself that I would have to let her go but that's been easier said than done. I really truly was in love with her, and I'd never felt so deeply about anyone before. I thought to myself again, _"As long as she's happy, I'm happy."_

Only this time that didn't cheer me up.

I allowed myself to drift so far into my thoughts that I was barely into reality anymore, there I realized that maybe it wasn't the fact that she fell in love and married someone else that's making me sad.

Maybe I'm just lonely… Maybe I'm just longing to find my better half…

You would think that as an esteemed Captain, finding love would be no difficult task. It's different. Now I enjoy being a Captain, I wanted to become one because it had always been my dream to inspire others to do more and become the best they could be.

Alph and Brittany, my two assistants to our PNF-404 adventure, had undeniably grown and changed after our adventure. They were great people before but after our quest, they've improved above and beyond.

This got me to thinking… maybe I just feel like I'm being left behind… like I've taught them too well. I'm happy for them, but I'm sad too. This is most certainly complicated.

"_What am I saying? I can't be feeling sorry for myself!"_ I scolded myself, _"Alph and Brittany are still good friends!"_

Still… I can't shake the yearning to have a lovely woman who loves me as much as I love her in my life. A woman with ambition and a strong, yet compassionate heart. If I was really lucky, that woman would absolutely love to hear my ramblings and stories about my numerous space adventures!

"_I would be so lucky to find a woman like that… It would be a miracle." _

"Captain Charlie sir?"

It was the waiter snapping me out of my thoughts, he was bringing my food to me. I felt kind of silly for drifting off like that.

My feelings are real though, can't deny that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Aww, poor Charlie... I'm thinking I'll find him a love interest in this story! XD **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Charlie X3 I was meaning to have this up earlier but I got sick so I wasn't up for writing :/ **

**Ah, such is life... **

**Laters! :P **


	15. Chapter 15: A Suspicious Accident

**Brittany's POV**

_It was the summer after my freshman year in high school. A difficult time for any teenager, but I survived. Actually, I didn't just survive I did quite all right! And never before has a summer look so full of bloom; so full of potential and possibilities. _

_There were a lot of memories from that year, all of those beautiful times. The most notable one…_

_I fell in love for the very first time. _

_It all seems so long ago, and yet, looking back I realize how quickly time had flown by. We were so thrilled and happy that we survived our first year of high school and that we were no longer the freshmen. _

"_All right we made it! We are freshmen no more!" I announced. This incited a cheer from the others around me as we burst out of the school into the summer air. _

_That day I decided to walk home with my friends instead of calling my older sister for a ride despite that I lived farther from the school._

_As we got further from the school, the student body dispersed and soon it was just me and my friends walking upon the sidewalk. We chatted and laughed about a bunch of random things and about what we were going to do during the summer. One by one the group got smaller as we passed various neighborhoods and streets where a friend lived. Until it was just down to me and Amber._

_Once we got to Amber's place, we hugged and waved bye. I waited until she was out of sight before I took out my phone, played my favorite song and began a mix of running, dancing and jumping the rest of the way home. I was singing joyfully at the same time and I didn't care who saw or heard me, I was too happy! _

"That seems so long ago now…" I muttered to myself, "Like it's been a hundred years."

I looked at the wedding ring on my finger and smiled, "I'm glad I found the one for me. Alphie… somehow, I think I always knew deep down it had to be you. I mean, I've really been in love with you for so long. I just didn't realize it until our journey together."

It was just me and the Pikmin at the house now. Alph is with his brother at their grandfather's house, they had to help him out with something. I decided to stay here with the Pikmin. I sat up in our bed and looked out the open window, the curtains blew in the breeze.

I decided to practice something that I had been wanting to talk about with Alph. It's been six months now since Alph and I married, that's half a year! I think we need something a little more to make our marriage one to really shout about.

What is it you may ask? A biological child of course!

I walked away from the window after closing it and started to practice, "Hey Alphie? Um… so we've been married for a while now… do you think it's time we…?"

I stopped myself, "No… maybe a bit less direct…" I went into my walk-in closet and stood in front of the upright mirror.

"Alphie? Yeah, I was thinking about something. You know we've been married for some time now and I love you a lot." I paused, "So… I think we can make our marriage and family even better!" I fixed my hair, "I think we should have a kid. A biological one!"

I watched my reflection for a few seconds before leaving to sit on our bed.

"Why am I so nervous about this? He's my husband for crying out loud! Come on Brittany get psyched!"

I cleared my throat, "That's psyched up, not out. Okay? You can do this!"

A curious little sound from the foot of my bed grabbed my attention. It was Hikanari gazing at me wondrously. It was almost the exact same way she and the rest of the yellow Pikmin looked at me when we first met on PNF-404.

I sweetly acknowledged her, "Hey there Hikanari, did you hear everything just now?"

She nodded the affirmative. My head fell and I sighed.

I looked up again, "Mom is just curious about how she's going to ask something to your dad. I'll be fine sweetheart; why don't you go play with your siblings?"

Geez, I was talking to her more like a mom speaks to her young children more and more each day. As with the rest of the Pikmin.

Hikanari didn't walk out. Instead she went to my nightstand, grabbed my phone, twiddled with it for a few seconds before handing it to me. She had set it up to a blank message with Alph as the recipient.

I eyed her, she was getting more understanding. The Pikmin had been developing more in that way recently.

"You want me to just tell him right?"

She nodded the affirmative with a happy noise, then took off running out.

I smiled, "She… and her siblings are getting smarter. But they're still so innocent. It's really adorable, but she is right. I should just ask him."

I wrote the message slowly, _"Hey Alph, I want to talk to you about something. When are you going to get home?"_

Sending that message was easy once I hit that button, the real nerve-wracking part is waiting for the reply.

My heart jumped hearing my phone ding. His response was, _"I should be home in an hour. What did you want to talk about? __" _

I took a deep breath and wrote back with shaking fingers, _"I don't want to tell you over the phone. I'll see you when you get back okay?" _

"_Um, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you Britz. 3" _

"_Love you too Alphie. 3"_

I placed the phone back on the nightstand and fell backwards.

"All right Brittany, no turning back now." I told myself.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

As I was driving home from grandfather's house I was naturally wondering what was it that Brittany wanted to talk about, and it made me realize that I wanted to talk to her about something too. I haven't yet told her that.

I was wanting to ask her about having a biological child. We've never spoken about that before but I'm confident in doing so now.

Before I could ponder any further, I noticed a commotion up ahead at the intersection. There were flashing lights of police cars and a fire truck. An ambulance had just turned on its lights and sirens and sped away from the scene. All I could see was a mangled bike on the side of the road that the officers were inspecting.

To my surprise, I saw Captain Charlie among the uproar.

"Captain Charlie!" I exclaimed. I had to find out what was going on.

I parked in a gas station parking lot down the street and rushed back over on foot. Captain Charlie was still there and he had his back to me.

"Captain Charlie!" I called.

He turned around, and was clearly surprised to see me.

"Alph!" He rushed over and patted my shoulder, "Alph! I haven't heard from you in a while. How's it been? You doing well?"

"Yeah."

"And Brittany? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. I just saw you when I drove by and I had to stop and ask. What happened here?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "Ah, you see Alph… This poor child on a bike was just riding along innocently when he was hit by a car." He pointed at the ruined bike.

I was in shock, "That's awful! Where's…?" I looked around.

"If you're wondering about the driver… he's long gone. He fled the scene."

Shock turned to anger, "What!? What's wrong with that person? Why didn't he stop?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. I was just in the diner right there and I heard a loud screeching noise. Next thing I knew I see a car colliding into a bike and the poor kid went flying… That jerk didn't even slow down…"

"That's ridiculous. I hope they catch that guy."

"I do too, but the only description I… or anyone could give the police was that it was a tan colored car with medium gray wheels."

I glanced up to the wires where the traffic lights were at the camera, "You think that camera caught anything more? Like a license plate number?"

"They're looking into that right now. I hope it comes back with something. If we're real lucky, we might catch the driver's description too."

"That would be good. It's sad that there's still some messed up folks in this world. You think after our little food crisis they'd be more…"

"I know Alph, but some are just… beyond any good moral thinking."

I nodded, "I know, anyway. I gotta get back home, Britz is waiting for me. I wish you well Charlie."

"All right then, it was good seeing you Alph! Good luck!"

"See ya."

"Tell Brittany I said hi!" He called as I left.

"I will!"

Back in my car and on the road, my head was still reeling at the thought that somebody out there would just run somebody over and not stop… especially a child. It made me really worried about my own kids, the Pikmin and the biological one that I'm thinking about. I felt incredible sympathy for that child's parents… It's a nightmare in reality.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I couldn't even begin to imagine what this child's parents must be going through. It's one thing to have your kid get run over and seriously injured it's a whole other thing when the person responsible just drives off like they just hit trash or something…

One thing was for sure, this person was not going to get away with this. I'll make sure of that, and I'd take on the fool all by myself if necessary. As long as justice gets done, I'll be thrilled.

"Captain Charlie?"

My eyes met a female police officer with straight brown hair that had subtle highlights. She had strong amber eyes that were roundish-almond shaped and a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe this would happen here."

She agreed, "Nobody wants to think that something like this would happen. Unfortunately, there are some bad people in the world."

"Has anyone else come forward with anything new?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Unfortunately no."

I looked intently at her, "Please, if I can do anything to help. Let me know. We can't have this person out on the streets."

She hesitated briefly before responding, "Sure thing, Captain Charlie."

"Thank you…" I was about to say her name when I realized I didn't know it, "Could I get your name?"

"It's Esther Morgan. I'm known among the force as Officer Morgan." She made a small smile.

"Esther Morgan… gotcha."

Then I thought to myself, _"I like the sound of that… Esther Morgan."_

"Well, I better get going. I have a lot of work to finish up." I excused myself.

"Okay, remember to call if you get more information."

"I will!"

I couldn't focus at all back at work, I only managed to work another hour before I decided to leave for the day. As I made my way back home I could not stop thinking about the accident today. I sure hope the kid turned out okay but I'll watch the news tonight and see the story no doubt.

The minute I got home and in my house, I turned on the TV. Sure enough, the story was right on screen. I sat on the couch, Elizabeth flew in and settled next to me.

The newscaster spoke, "Police is asking the community to be on the lookout for a tan colored car with medium gray wheels. We've received word that the child hit is in the hospital in critical condition, we don't know much more than that."

I sighed, "Critical injuries…" I patted Elizabeth gently, "They better catch that person."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Alphie and I were sitting in front of the TV, having just seen the news report.

"So that's what happened? That's crazy! Why would someone do that?" I vented.

Alph explained, "I didn't see the accident itself but I saw the aftermath, and I saw Captain Charlie there too. He was trying to help the police."

"He was? They didn't find anything else?"

He shrugged, "Apparently not."

"They'd better find more evidence. Whoever just runs over a poor kid then leaves is someone that needs to be kept away from society."

"Charlie said to tell you hi, by the way."

I nodded, "It has been a while since we've seen him. He's doing well?"

"He is. I think he'll be active in helping the police out with this case."

"We'd better do our part too and keep our eyes open."

"That's right." Alphie agreed and turned off the TV, "So Britz, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I mentally prepped myself, _"Okay, here goes nothing."_

* * *

**Author's Note: GAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! XD Yes, I know I'm evil :P**

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait long for this, I'm gonna try to update more. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: On the Case

**Charlie's POV**

I couldn't think straight for the rest of the evening; I remained clouded in a lack of focus. Witnessing an accident like that will do that to you. Not to mention I had watched the news hoping to see something good but that didn't exactly happen.

Regardless, like every night in my house it was just me and Elizabeth. After watching her waddle into the next room I chucked at a sudden memory that popped up.

At some point in our PNF-404 adventure Alph had told me that during one night, he heard me shouting in my sleep. When I asked him what I was saying, he told me I shouted, "Elizabeth!". Then he asked me if I was married or if I had a girlfriend.

Considering that Brittany was present and listening to that conversation, I was quick to deny it and tell him that Elizabeth was my pet duck. I had dreamed that she had made a ginormous mess in my house. To be honest, I couldn't remember what the dream was about. I had just made that up on the spot as an excuse.

Alph laughed, and Brittany rolled her eyes and walked away. I was afraid that she would think I was taken, bearing in mind that I had been subtly flirting with her all that time… that would've been a disaster… I shuddered at that idea.

But now she's married, to Alph. The food crisis is no more, and I'm still me. Then I thought about Esther.

"Esther seems really nice. I hope I see her around."

I probably will, she is working on the case after all.

With that in mind, I decided to go online to check any news articles there. Hopefully, I'll get some more information.

Needless to say, I found a dozen news articles detailing the event. However, all were leading to the same conclusion. The description of the car, the condition of the child, and a statement that the police will do everything in their power to find out who's responsible.

"I'm a Captain and I love adventure, but I'm all about justice. Now, I'm determined to be a detective in this case."

* * *

**Alph's POV**

"A biological child Brittany?"

She nodded, "That's right, we've got quite a wonderful family now already but… there's no harm in expanding right?"

I nervously laughed, "You know, I was thinking about the same thing on the way home. Before I saw the accident…"

"I still can't believe someone would do that." Brittany sighed.

"I'm sure they'll catch him soon, especially now that Charlie is working on the case too. With this happening, we have to focus on keeping safe. We're also going to have to keep our eyes peeled and be on the lookout."

"We'll do that." Brittany agreed, "With everyone's eyes peeled this person won't be free for long. For now, let's focus on the positive. Us and our family." She winked at me in a flirty way, causing my heart to skip a beat. Also, I was happy that she was thinking the same thing.

It just goes to show how in sync we are. We'll be the best family on Koppai, I just know it!

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

I was surprised I could get to my front door with how tired I was. The President really was pushing everybody today. I was tempted to wonder what got him in such a bad mood but I decided to save the little mental energy I had left.

"He does this regularly. I shouldn't be wondering."

I put my keys in the door and eagerly went inside. My wife Clara and the kids are my focus now.

"Hey everyone, I'm home." I announced, bushed.

Clara came over and gave me a kiss, "Hard day?"

I smiled at her, "How'd you guess?"

"I know by now." She comforted.

"Heh… no surprise. So where's Cooper and Victoria?"

"They're out playing." She suddenly gasped lightly, "Oh honey, I heard something about Koppai on the news."

"Koppai? Speaking of, it has been a while since I spoke with Alph, Brittany, or Charlie. I wonder how they're doing? Sorry, kind of rambled there. So what happened?"

"Some poor kid got run over and the driver didn't do anything to help!"

"What? Are you serious?" Astonishment replaced the exhaustion.

"Yes… hard to believe isn't it? It's so awful!"

"So what are they going to do with this person? Hopefully lock him up for a long time."

Clara sighed, "I don't know, they haven't found him yet. He drove off.

A mix of worry and rage filled me, "That… is terrible! Now I'm on the verge of rushing out and dragging Cooper and Victoria inside because I don't want the same thing to happen to them…"

She kissed me again, "If it makes you feel any better I was about to call for them. Dinner is almost ready. I hope there's no one like that on Hocotate…"

"Hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. That's what we have to do." I spoke, and she nodded.


	17. Chapter 17: Catastrophe

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had Happy Holidays too! Okay, back to the story.**

* * *

**Alph's POV**

It's been about three weeks since that crazy accident. Slowly but surely life was returning to normal for most of society. I can't imagine it's that way for the family of that little boy. I had seen them giving an interview to the news the previous night, they can't stand not knowing where this person is. The fact that he's still out there. The boy is also doing better; his recovery is coming along well. Which is definitely good news.

I was at work and it was the last ten minutes of my shift. All of the priority work had been done for the day and since we're so close to the end of our shifts we decided to just hang around. My coworker Carl and I were tinkering around with this antique mantel clock; it was still functional it just needed a bit of cleaning. The wood was a dark brown and the clock itself was off white, the decorative details had rosette edges and carved plants.

Carl and I gazed upon the clock.

"It's a beautiful clock." Carl mentioned, "They just don't make them like that anymore."

I nodded, "My grandfather has a clock similar to this. He received it as a present from my grandmother a long time ago. The design is simpler compared to this one but he loves it anyway."

"That's great. It's amazing when you can have something with sentimental value. Especially when it's such a timeless gift."

A few moments of silence passed before Carl stated, "Alph, you should take that home to Brittany. I think she would love it."

I looked at him, then back at the clock, "You know, I bet she would. It has a plant design and she loves plants."

Carl chuckled.

The clock struck the end of our shift, and played the Westminster chime.

"Well how about that?" Carl noted, "The chime still sounds brand new."

"That sounds beautiful."

"Before you go, let me find a box for you to put it in." Carl quickly left the room, came back seconds later with a cardboard box that had a few stains and obvious signs of wear.

"I know it's not the nicest looking box in the word." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay." I assured him, "I'll find some wrapping paper at the store and it'll look fine."

After clocking out, I left the store and parted ways with Carl. I stopped at the corner of the intersection and hit the crossing button, then waited patiently with the box in my hand. For the reason why I'm walking? We only had one car and Brittany used it today because they had to move some heavy stuff around at Koppai Lawn &amp; Services. Neither one of us minded walking, we both lived within reasonable walking distance of our jobs, and the clock I'm holding isn't really too heavy.

"Brittany's going to love this… maybe I should just go home? She won't mind that the box is a little unappealing right? Hm…" I pondered.

"Nah, I'll get some wrapping paper. Wrapping paper is not very expensive and it is a present after all. I should make it look nice."

The digital sign changed from an orange hand to a walking man and I started walking, looking ahead. Sure there wasn't a lot of traffic around but better safe than sorry. Plus, it's the law.

I was right in the middle of the intersection when I saw a car from the corner of my eye. I didn't think much of it until I noticed that the car was not slowing down. I barely had time to run, or get a good look at the car until it struck me in my hip, hard.

The pain was so intense and abrupt that I saw spots, exploding colors. I got a feeling in my stomach that you get when you get to the top of a roller coaster. Time was just about slowed close to stopping while I flew through the air. Then I suddenly hit the ground and time went back to normal. I rolled along the grass on the side of the road several times before stopping.

For about two seconds I couldn't feel anything, then the immense pain came back. So bad that I couldn't move without the pain flaring up. Seconds later I heard the sounds of running feet toward me.

"Oh my goodness are you okay!?" The middle-aged woman gasped, "Alph! Alph, hold on I'll call an ambulance!"

I didn't know this woman, but it didn't surprise me that she knew me. After all, Brittany, Charlie and I were well-known.

Brittany… she came to my mind as my vision started to blur. The woman came back, she was on the phone. She looked at me and tried to speak to me. I wanted to answer her but my energy was fading fast.

Next thing I knew, I started to see little black spots. Getting larger and larger by the second.

"Alph? Alph!" I could barely hear.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"I'm… pregnant!" I practically squealed, holding the test in my hand with shaking fingers. It was one of those sticks from the drug store. One line for not pregnant, two lines for pregnant.

Behold, two red lines were staring back at me.

To my surprise, when I walked out of the bathroom all of the Pikmin were in our bedroom. They tilted their heads curiously.

I couldn't stop smiling, "I'm having a baby guys!"

They still looked confused.

"That's right, you've never heard of that stuff. You all are going to have a little brother or sister! There will be another, except he or she won't be a Pikmin."

"_At least I hope so… or that would be something odd… heheh…"_

The Pikmin made both curious and happy noises, but they weren't cheering.

"I'll explain more once Alph gets home. He'll be so happy!"

I looked at my phone, "Alph's shift ended five minutes ago so he'll be home soon."

Well, fifteen minutes went by. I looked at my phone again.

"Huh… he should be back now. Is he having to work overtime? He would've called me or texted…"

I went to the living room and looked out the window to the front yard. I glanced up and down the street as far as I could.

"Where is he?"

I dialed his number and waited. One ring, two rings, three…

"Hello?" It was a male voice that I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the police."

Immediately I knew something serious was up, "What's going on? Why are you answering Alph's phone?"

He answered solemnly, "Brittany, I'm afraid to inform you that there's been an accident involving Alph."

My heart began beating faster, "Is he okay!?"

"All I know that he's just been taken to the hospital via ambulance."

"No way!" I stuffed the phone back in my pocket and rushed back to the bedroom where the Pikmin were still hanging out. My mind at that point was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Everyone in the car now!" I grabbed the keys.

The Pikmin had alarmed eyes and they didn't move.

"Come on, out to the car guys!" I gently patted Hikanari in the back because she was closest. The Pikmin got the message and began rushing. Outside, they piled into the car one after the other, the second I saw everyone buckle up I screeched out of the driveway and roared to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18: Miracle Return

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, sorry that this took so long :( I'm back in school and recently my health hasn't been the best. I am feeling better though, but I still have to go to school. :p **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The ride to the hospital was frantic, everything was a blur. I had luckily kept enough sense to drive well and keep us all alive but that didn't help much in calming me down.

"_Alph, please still be alive! Don't do this!"_

I knew that because I was pregnant, I had to calm down to keep the baby safe. It did help… a little… I was still scared out of my mind. After what seemed like an eternity I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

With our children I purposefully hurried into the lobby. People recognized me and would say hi, and I would acknowledge them with a brief nod and faked tiny smile. All of them appeared shocked as to why I was there, I guess word hasn't gotten around yet.

I approached the reception, "I'm looking for my husband, Alph. I was told he was here." I spoke in a calm, yet serious tone.

"Oh Brittany! Miss, he's being treated right now." She had a look of sympathy, "I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait in our waiting room."

I looked down at the curious and worried Pikmin and sighed, "Very well, let's go guys." I ushered the Pikmin to the room, there we waited.

And waited…

Every second that passed was agony… I put my face in my hands and the anxious Pikmin gathered close around me. At that point, the tears fell. I kept hoping feverishly that this was all a nightmare, and that I would wake up, but every time I looked up I was still here.

"Why…?" I sobbed.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"There's been ANOTHER hit and run!? What in all of Koppai is going on!?" I saw it pop up while browsing the internet.

That echoed off the walls before I decided to head to the scene. It was my instinct to help out with the investigation, and I truly wanted to figure out who's behind this.

"Quack! Quack!" Elizabeth waddled to me quickly, and I pet her feathers.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I assured her, and left.

The place was under heavy police investigation; the yellow police tape was being rolled out surrounding the area.

"Captain Charlie!"

I turned to see a familiar face.

"Esther! Er… Officer Morgan. We meet again!"

She smiled sweetly, "It's good to see you again Captain Charlie, I… only wish this had been a normal situation that we would meet again in."

"So…"

She sighed, "It's happened again, that same tan car with grey wheels struck someone again…" The words I was dreading to hear.

I nodded, "I saw it when I was online… Now…"

She stared at me nervously. I asked, "Who got hit this time?"

"Um… it was…" She spoke a name in such a low voice that I couldn't hear her.

"Say again?"

"It was Alph. He was hit crossing the street…"

It took a second for the shock to register, "NO WAY! Are you serious!? Alph!"

"I'm so sorry Captain Charlie… They took him away in an ambulance before you got here."

That didn't help my anxiety, "Oh no… he'd better be all right…" I glanced at Esther. I realized my voice had gone dark, something that had never happened before.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "Captain, we'll find him. I promise. I will not rest until this person is caught and brought to justice."

"I'm even more determined to help now. I can't believe this happened… How could this happen? This is ridiculous!"

Suddenly, she came to mind, _"Brittany!"_

"Does Brittany…?"

Esther responded, "She did call Alph's phone earlier while we were here. One of our officers answered and told her. She's likely at the hospital or on her way there."

"I've gotta get there, let me know the second you hear anything!" I took off running.

The second I reached the hospital everything that could possibly go wrong was running through my head. I had to imagine that Brittany was feeling the same way, and I was going to be there for her. Even if she still feels indifferent toward me I have to give her comfort.

The atmosphere in the lobby was a bit tense. It seemed to worsen as everyone became aware of my presence. I saw the report of the accident on the TV and they revealed Alph was the victim.

I sighed, and approached the front desk.

"Captain Charlie?" The receptionist asked, "Are you also here to see Alph? I'm so sorry but he's still in treatment. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

I nodded, "That's okay." I allowed a tinge of defeat to slip into my voice.

"Brittany is there too." She informed me, "She's really upset…"

"I know." I whispered.

When I entered the waiting room, I saw her sitting in a chair surrounded by all the Pikmin. She had her face buried in her hands and I could hear her sobbing quietly. I didn't know what to say, but the Pikmin grabbed my attention with various noises. Quietly, she looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and her soaked cheeks glistened in the light.

She didn't say a word to me, so I spoke first, "I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth like she was going to reply, but she appeared to change her mind and looked toward the ground. A few of the Pikmin gathered around me, they spoke in their own language.

"I know guys." I whispered, "I know."

The whole mood in that room remained completely somber. I still couldn't believe it; how much pain has this place endured?

This was going to be solved, one way or another. The person responsible, is going to pay for his crimes.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

_Everything was completely dark, I remember feeling pain then nothing. The events played through my mind one puzzle piece at a time._

"_To the ambulance now! Clear a path everyone!"_

_I faded, before more voices popped up._

"_Clear?" _

"_Clear!"_

"_He's got a pulse!"_

"_Continue CPR!"_

_I could hear everything but I couldn't answer. I was trapped, and fearful that I would never wake up._

_Then I saw a bright light… what is it? Is this really the end for me? I don't want it to be… I have a family…_

_The light became brighter._

When I woke up, I found myself in a strange room.

"Alph? Can you hear me?"

I glanced over hoping to see Brittany, but it wasn't her. I nodded in response to her question.

"You're in the hospital you're going to be fine. Let me go get the doctor, I'll be right back."

I'm alive… thank the heavens I'm alive.


End file.
